wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 12
Ashshadow nodded. "Be careful!" she called to the two toms. Sandclaw failed to hear Ashshadow over the fighting. --- Jaegerpaw led the queen back to camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Ashshadow padded into the nursery. Jaegerpaw decided to go back to the fight and was just leaving camp when he thought it was a good idea to get backup. "Willowpaw? Firepoppy? could you help us fight the badger?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Badger?" Willowpaw asked. "I'll help." Firepoppy was there as soon as Jaegerpaw asked the question. "Yes! Autumnpaw, stay in camp!" she mewed and bounded away. Jaegerpaw turned to Willowpaw. "Come on!" he meowed and flew into the forest. (i have no idea if they have a forest or not) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:58, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (It's mostly rock but with some trees by the border.) Autumnpaw nodded. "So anyways, if it rains we don't want flooded tunnels." -- Willowpaw followed Jaegerpaw. Anglerpaw nodded in agreement. --- Firepoppy and the two apprentices made it to the fight and flew on. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:02, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Willowpaw leapt onto the badger. Jaegerpaw slashed the badgers muzzle. --- Firepoppy ranked it's flank.--- Sandclaw clung onto it's shoulders while it tried to snap at his ears. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:05, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Whitetooth scratched it's back. ----- Willowpaw bit it's legs. The badger let out a grunt of anger and shook the cats off and began to trot away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:08, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "It's gone. We need to head back to camp." Firepoppy stared after the beast. "I'm following it," she growled and hared off after it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:11, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Willowpaw dashed back to camp. Jaegerpaw and Sandclaw followed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:15, January 3, 2016 (UTC) They all got back to camp. Ashshadow dashed over to Sandclaw. "Are you okay?" Sandclaw nodded. "This time I didn't get that hurt," [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:17, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Good. By the look of it it's gonna rain." Wolf licked his paw "Does Pebblestar know?" Sandclaw asked. --- Molepaw looked around boredly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar watched the sky. "Block the tunnel entrances with rocks we can push out later. We will not die of drowning." She ordered. Sandclaw nodded and went to do so, Anglerpaw helped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:38, January 3, 2016 (UTC) All of the cats helped. Shorewillow sat with her kits Risingkit attacked Pineconekit. --- Molepaw finsished helping with the rocks and was sighing boredly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:48, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "How's it going?" Pebblestar asked. (is she talking to anyone or just one cat?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:53, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (Everyone) (Oooh) "Good," Jaegerpaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:56, January 3, 2016 (UTC) It started to rain. ''Ugh, it's raining, Ripplepaw thought, as he finished grooming his fur. Great. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:04, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Jaegerpaw sat down, licking his fresh wounds. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' n''ot'' s''ay''i''ng'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 01:52, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire shook out her dark tabby fur, trying to get the raindrops out of her fur, but failing. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:55, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Larkear sat boredly- Sagefrost ate a mouse - Owltail took a nap - Shorewillow watched her kits play "I'm going for a hunt, anyone want to come?" Palefeather called to his Clanmates. Whitetooth had made him lead this patrol, going to the far woodland. In the rain.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|'''''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:04, January 5, 2016 (UTC) "I'll go " Larkear says standing up Palefeather gave a curt nod. "Anyone else?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 21:39, January 5, 2016 (UTC) "I'll go." meowed Whitetooth. ~Spots Larkear bounced happily Palefeather nodded and led the patrol off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 00:05, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Larkear followed Firepoppy stopped inside the border. "Thank you so much for saving me! If you hadn't have come along I would have chewed my leg off!" she purred and nuzzled Owltail's cheek. [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 02:59, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Owltail purred "Your welcome. " Ripplepaw shivered slightly, before retreating back into the apprentices' den. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 04:03, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern and Walnutstripe crossed into CaveClan's borders. "Walnutstripe, this isn't a good idea! We should go back!" Brightfern pleaded. Walnutstripe huffed. "Not until I catch a mouse!" [[User:Ashstorm|'''''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 18:16, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Owltail looked at Firepoppy "Why were you in Rockclan? " "I was tracking a badger and didn't realize I crossed the border." Firepoppy mewed. [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 23:36, January 6, 2016 (UTC) "Oh " Owltail said Walnutstripe tripped over a rock that made a loud thump when it hit the ground below her. "Would you please keep it down!?" Brightfern pleaded. --- Firepoppy gave a curt nod and padded into camp and began her pacing around the cave. [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 17:23, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Ripplepaw started dozing in his nest. ---- Bramblefire watched Firepoppy pace around camp. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 19:59, January 7, 2016 (UTC) "Ugh! shut up Brightf - ah!" Walnutstripe cut off her yell when she tumbled down the rocky hill. Brightfern carefully chased after her. [[User:Ashstorm|'''''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 20:44, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Owltail grabbed a mouse and ate it Brookpaw calmly groomed her pale shoulder fur.---- Wildkit was bouncing on his paws, as he was finally the age of an apprentice.Silverstar' 00:02, January 8, 2016 (UTC) "Let all cats old enough to explore the caves gather!" Pebblestar called. All the cats gathered. "Today I'm making warriors and an apprentice. Shimmerpaw and Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." mewed Willowpaw. Shimmerpaw's eyes gleamed with happiness. "I do!"---- Wildkit, meanwhile, was trying to groom his fur, and was struggling greatly.'Silverstar' 22:09, January 9, 2016 (UTC) "Then by the power of StarClan, I name you Willowwing and Shimmerheart. StarClan honors your kindness and compassion," she mewed to Willowwing, "and they honor your bravery and adventure," she mewed to Shimmerheart. "Shimmerheart! Willowwing!" The Clan called. "Now, Wildkit, come." Pebbleflight licked her paws. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 22:44, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerheart purred, her gaze resting on her brother as he stepped forward...of course, his fur was ruffled, as he wasn't very good at grooming his fur to be sleek and flat.'Silverstar' 22:53, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Wolf and Howl watched "Until, you earn your warrior name, you will be known was Wildpaw. Nutgorse will mentor you." Wildpaw pricked his ears, looking for his mentor.'Silverstar' 23:30, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Willowwing padded over to where she was keeping vigil. "Congrats, Shimmerheart," Jaegerpaw purred to his friend. "And Willowwing, and Wildpaw." Nutgorse touched Wildpaw's nose to hers. [[User:Ashstorm|'''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 01:53, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Thanks." --- Ashshadow was close to kitting. ~Spots Sandclaw padded up to his mate with a mouse in his jaws. [[User:Ashstorm|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns]] 03:25, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire waved her tail in congratulations at the three siblings. ---- Ripplepaw bounced on his paws. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 07:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Ashshadow purred. "Thanks." ~Spots Shimmerheart grinned at her head, butting her head against his shoulder in return "Thanks!" She gazed around, noticing Anglerpaw hadn't approached them, and felt a little upset. However, she turned and walked away, nuzzling her brother in the process.Silverstar 15:34, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Jaegerpaw hopped away and flew into Autumnpaw. "When do you think we'll be warriors?" he asked. ~Ashstorm "Soon I hope!" he mewed. ~Spots Jaegerpaw nodded. "What do you think our warrior names will be?" ''Ash''''storm'' 14:23, January 11, 2016 (UTC) "I don't know!" Autumnpaw mewed. ~Spots Bramblefire went out of camp to do some hunting. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:42, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern gasped. "Walnutstripe! we're right outside their camp! she yelled at her sister in a whisper. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:06, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Riverpool padded out of camp and spotted the two cats. "Why are you here?" he asked. Walnutstripe spun around with Brightfern. "Uh..." ''Ash''''storm'' 14:07, January 12, 2016 (UTC) "Well?" Shorewillow licked a paw boredly "We're... err... passing through?" Walnutstripe said dumbly. --- Molepaw glared around. Rockfoot was watching her, with a moony look. She looked at him. Why is he staring at me? better not be because of my tail... ''Ash''''storm'' 04:26, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Brookpaw studied her paw. Life for her was terribly boring, the poor intelligent molly had no friends what-so-ever, and her family...well, they never really hung out with her.---- Shimmerheart watched Wildpaw, purring as her brother bounced with excitement.Silverstar 14:51, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Riverpool just stood there. "Well this is our territory." ~Spots "So?" Walnutstripe asked, madly. ---- Firepoppy looked around, then began her pacing again--- Anglerpaw played with a pebble. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:56, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw trotted out of camp and found Riverpool. "Hey." Walnutstripe hissed. Brightfern turned away. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:04, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Leave!" Autumnpaw yowled. The two DawnClan warriors fleed. --- Dazzleheart padded to CaveClan. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:17, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw, who had taken a walk, spotted Dazzleheart. "Hey!" he called to her. Dazzleheart glanced at Autumnpaw. She was happy to see him, him finding her too, since he was her friend. "Hi!" she mewed and tortted up to him ''Ash''''storm'' 02:23, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw tipped his head, "Is something wrong?" "I... had to leave my Clan... there was a sickness... my mother, Waterstar, made me come here.... to ask to join you Clan," Dazzleheart murmured with a sigh. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:29, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "I'm so sorry. I'll take you to Pebblestar." Dazzleheart nodded and followed Autumnpaw. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:35, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay